forumswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Wrestleview
Wrestleview is a Canadian based wrestling website run by Paul Nemer, and hosts a very unique forum. Admins *Paul Nemer *Ryan Allen *Adam Martin Moderators *TVS *towney007 *Quinn Timeline To come. Important Members Of Wresteview History Paul Nemer Founder of www.wrestleview.com. Hasn't been the most active contributor to the forums, although has taken part in many - and I mean many - discussions on the Montreal Screwjob. Had an infamous fallout with former member anarchistxx (Twice!) and also Stunner_inc, although there is known to be no bad blood with the latter. Ryan Allen Co-Admin for a while. Known as a nice guy on the forums, got into few disputes. TentaReignsSupreme Formerly known as JohnTenta4Eva, TRS started the board as a figure of hate, but quickly grew into a guy that was liked by the majority, though still somewhat-insulting. A stalwart of the forums, he has never been banned despite numerous calls for it to happen. Even with an almost year-long absense, he was not only remembered, but welcomed back with open arms. Some say he's less than a god, but more than a man. With a knack for causing heated discussion, and a 100% margin of victory, TRS will go down as the greatest man alive and all members at WV are indeed privledged to have him be a part of their internet experience. Dr Vicious A long respected member of the boards, known for partaking in many fiery discussions. Banned in 2006, for generally causing trouble. anarchistxx A highly controversial member of the forums. Too many arguments to name them all, but...supposed 'race' row with Dotanic...war on 'spammers'...battle with Davo...big early feud with Ozzy...defence of Palestine. Banned in 2005 for posting pictures of Paul Nemer. Brought back in 2006. Banned again for insulting Paul Nemer and a four letter tirade about England's knockout in World Cup. Known to be loyal to wrestlingisgreat and Stunner_Inc. RatedRSuperStar Formerly known as THE_Jerichoholic, he sucks and jerks off mooses on a regular basis, as stated in the current signature he is sporting, appointed to him by Kris. Showdown Very popular and active member at a time, known for posting regularly in the 'member games', back when they were in Off Topic. Apparent contributer to WVW? Left the forum in a rage, after arguments with many posters. Hasn't returned since. "TVS" aka TVS_819 Not very popular- members and guests alike. All can agree his contributions, while occasionally long-winded have little to no value, lest one be looking for advice on a good bottle of Merlot. To be continued... ' "Hurrikaty"' The town nutbar. 100% Certifiable. an ongoing 18-year long plague on the board, and state of Wisconsin. Cobra_R a.k.a tme_1981 While a loser in real life, Cobra felt the need to create that exact image during his WV tenure. The internet-dating bug-exterminating tile-laying baldy from Florida made it known that was not in it to make friends- something he was never in danger of- WV board or reality. Never had this earth seen a man so accepting of his small genitals. Legend has it that his IQ was lower than the water temperature in the arctic circle. fjustice your typical run-of-the-mill message board member known to fake their "daughter's" death. probably inbred.